


Love You

by simoneallen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little conversation between the boys...untold silliness really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

“I love you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, I love you.”

“I heard what you said, I simply did not believe my ears.”

“Hey, that’s funny.”

“It was not intentionally so.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be.”

“No.”

“Anyway. I do love you.”

“So you have said. Twice.”

“I must really mean it then.”

“It would be illogical to assume the veracity of a statement would increase merely through its repetition.”

“Huh?”

“Saying something twice does not make it more or less true than saying it once.”

“But it is true.”

“I did not say it wasn’t.”

“Well, it is.”

“As you say.”

“And what do you say?”

“Pardon me?”

“Surely even you could come up with a better line than that?”

“If you feel my conversation is somehow lacking, perhaps you could suggest a better response?”

“Umm…how about ‘I want you with a passion more than words. Your body is my temple, please let me worship it?’”

“Unlikely.”

“Ok, let me think… ‘You drive me wild with desire. If I can’t touch you now, I might die from the frustration of unrequited love’.”

“It is not possible to die from unrequited love.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not.”

“It is perhaps fortunate then, that it is not unrequited.”

“You love me too?”

“I find you excessively frustrating and illogical.”

“Isn’t frustration an emotion?”

“Frustration is a state of mind engendered by not being able to achieve one’s goals.”

“Oh.”

“It is also a term indicative of unfulfilled sexual desire.”

“So you love me too?”

“I believe that is what I just said.”

“But you didn’t actually say it.”

“I love you too.”

“See? It wasn’t that difficult, was it?”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=1664>  



End file.
